


A Thousand Years or More

by Nyxiana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dina is a good step-mom for Eren and Mikasa, Erehisu, Eren is a writer in this, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good Sibling Zeke Yeager, How Do I Tag, I just love erehisu, Mentioned Carla Yeager, Mentioned Grisha Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Lives, Punk Eren Yeager, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Yeah grisha and carla are dead oops, Ymir and Historia are still friends, Zeke is a good teacher, again how do i tag, because we normalize having a healthy friendship with your exes here, but they're not so, comfort ship hours, i just like the concept, is that me being a kinnie who is projecting?, the reincarnation and past lives isn't really focused on though, there are tidbits here and there, this is a fic ive been planning for a month now, unless they're toxic, yeah probably, zeke is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxiana/pseuds/Nyxiana
Summary: Historia Reiss, a kind girl with an aspiration for business starts her first year at Trost University. After recently breaking up with her now ex-girlfriend Ymir, Historia hopes to have a fresh start. After running into Eren Yeager, someone she hasn't seen since the tenth grade, she decides to make new connections. The two slowly build a connection with each other that may be more deeper than anyone would realize.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 28





	A Thousand Years or More

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this fanfic for about a month now. Big comfort ship hours. 
> 
> This first chapter is short because I have work in like, forty minutes and still need to get ready.

High school. Either the greatest four years of your life or the worst. For Historia Reiss, it was an enjoyable four years filled with laughter, happiness and fun. 

However, high school was now over and Historia was ready to start her next chapter in life at local university in Trost. It was a fresh start for her, over the summer she had broken up with her now ex-girlfriend, Ymir, over differences in what they wanted to do after high school was over, Ymir wanted to travel and see the world, and as much as Historia would have loved to go with her, she wanted to go to school to get a degree in business. They both agreed that long distance wouldn’t be the best idea with all of the different time zones Ymir was going to be in. They both respected each other’s decisions and moved on in their lives, keeping in contact when they got the chance since they had agreed to remain friends. 

Looking down at her schedule and at the building in front of her, she took a deep breath and began walking towards the entrance. It wasn’t entirely required to find your classes right away, with everyone still settling into the dorms and all but Historia wanted to make sure that she knew where everything was so she didn’t get lost. Entering the building, she walked through the hallways, looking for the room that would be her business class. Reading the name signs on the doors, she kept her blue eyes peeled for one that would read ‘Z. Yeager.’. 

“Ah, there it is.” She said aloud to herself once she found the door to the room. The blonde looked around the hallway she was in to remember the surroundings. Nodding, she turned to walk away and return to her dorm to possibly go get lunch with Mikasa, who was going to be her roommate. 

“Historia?” 

Hearing a voice call her name, Historia turned to look behind her to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw the person in question. 

“Eren?”

She knew it was him, with his bright green eyes. He looked different than when she had last seen him sophomore year of high school though. His brown hair was longer, now reaching to his shoulders, and he had a more punkish look to him in general with the piercings and tattoos. The two smiled at each other and Eren shifted the bag on his shoulder “It’s good to see you again.” He said softly. Historia smiled “Yeah you too, how was Germany?” She asked. That was the whole reason she hadn’t seen him for so long. His family had decided to go to Germany for a few years, to connect with the family on Eren’s father’s side. 

The brunette shrugged “It wasn’t bad, it’s nice to be home though.” He admitted. Although there was a slight change of the tone in his voice, like something had happened that made it so he had to leave Germany all together. Historia wasn’t going to question it though, they were never that close of friends, he typically kept to himself or Mikasa, who was his adoptive sister -Historia had been excited to see her when she had gone to the dorm-, and Armin. 

“I see you’re going to be in my brother’s class.” Eren’s voice had snapped Historia out of her thoughts and she gave him a surprised look. “Professor Yeager is your brother?” She asked. The brown haired boy nodded “half brother but yeah. He’s cool, you’ll like having him as a teacher.” He told her. She smiled at him and folded her schedule up, putting it in her purse. “I guess I should have figured you were going to be here since Mikasa was.” She laughed softly. He shrugged “I want to be an author so I figured I might as well get a degree in literature.” He told her. Historia smiled “what are you going to write?” She questioned. Who would've guessed that Eren was a writer. 

The brunette looked at her with surprise before laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck, a small blush of embarrassment on his face “It’s nothing really. Just a weird dream I always have.” Eren admitted. 

Historia tried to grasp at more things to talk about but she couldn’t think of any. Her and Eren had never been really that close. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around then.” She said. The brunette nodded and set a hand on the door handle to his brother’s classroom “yeah, it was nice to see you again Historia.” He told her. The blonde smiled and turned with a wave “you too Eren.” She said before the two went their separate ways.

“You ran into Eren?” 

Hisoria nodded as she sipped on the pink beverage in her hands. Mikasa was out with Sasha and Niccolo so she decided to ask Hitch and Annie to go get coffee with her. Hitch laughed “does he still look like a grade-A dork?!”. Historia shook her head “he never looked like a dork Hitch. In fact, he looks quite attractive. His hair is a lot longer, and he has piercings and tattoos.” She told her. Annie chuckled “dorks are your thing anyway Hitch.” she said, taking a drink of the black coffee she had ordered. Hitch frowned at her best friend as a blush made its way up her neck and to her face “Marlo isn’t that big of a dork!” She defended. Historia laughed softly “you call him a dork all the time.” Annie smiled and crossed her arms “point proven.”. 

Hitch shoved Annie lightly before setting her chin in her hand. “I heard you and Ymir broke up. That true?” She asked. Historia nodded “yeah, it was a mutual agreement. It wouldn’t work with how many different time zones she’s going to be in. We’re still friends.” 

Annie shrugged “could be worse. She could have had the reaction Bertholdt had.” She said. Historia cringed slightly as she remembered the loud crying of Bertholdt in the background when she had called Ymir before she left, bringing Reiner and Bertholdt with her. 

Finishing their drinks and conversations, the three girls stood up and made their way to the university campus and to their dorms, bidding goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways. 

Setting her stuff down, Historia flopped on her bed with a sigh, it wasn’t even the first day of class and she was already exhausted.

This was going to be an interesting school year.


End file.
